As hobby goods, cigarettes are widely favored by people, especially by men. However, tar contained in cigarettes is harmful to human health which includes dozens of carcinogenic ingredients, and secondary smoking is also very harmful to non-smokers, and smoking is prohibited in most public places. But it is very difficult for a smoker to quit smoke. Thus, a lot of cigarette substitutes are put onto the market within which the most common one is a product called non-flammable electronic atomizing cigarette containing no hazardous tar.
The present electronic cigarette on the market is mostly provided with an integrated structure, of which the front end is mainly a power supply device and the rear end is an atomizing device. When the atomizing device is supplied by the power supply device, a LED light of the power supply device will be illumined to simulate the scene of cigarette combustion.
Generally, the existing power supply device comprises a LED light and a circuit controlling board. Chinese patent (publication No.: CN101228969A, filed on Jul. 30, 2008) discloses an electronic cigarette, within which a power supply device comprises a power supply unit, a circuit controlling board and a LED board, wherein the LED board is installed on the front of the electronic cigarette, and the circuit controlling board is installed between the power supply unit and a fluid blocker of an atomizing device, so that the circuit controlling board supplies power to a heater of the atomizing device. Thus, the integrated structure of the electronic cigarette determines that the LED board of the power supply device can not be integrated with the circuit controlling board which will not only increase the complexity of the circuit structure but also reduce the reliability of the power supply device.